


Bumps and Bruises

by kyballs



Series: every universe [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Slight Violence, mario cleans marco up when he gets into fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyballs/pseuds/kyballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell Sunny, who did this? I'll beat the shit out of them I swear to god." Marco yelled, taking a hold of Mario's face to check for any other damage he missed initially, he only saw dirt and scratches.</p><p>"Marco, calm down, nobody did this to me."</p><p>"Then who would've?"</p><p>"Me, I fell."</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>Every time I get in a fight you patch me up but now I’m the one patching you up after your tripped on thin air. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumps and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing these

Marco was always getting into fights, ever since he was 10 and he saw someone bullying a 7 year old he kind of knew. He was friends now with the younger kid he saved, he doesn't remember why the kid was getting bullied but he remembers beating the snot out of the kid being an asshole to him and the detentions he got because of it.

He was in his 13th year now and he was still friends with Mario, he was still getting into fights all the time too-outside of school though because he had football he needed to keep up with.

Mario had thanked him for getting those kids to stop harassing him and Marco took a quick liking to him, Mario was always the one who was patching him up, at first he was just supplying him with bandaids and he would kiss his injury like a mother would when his knuckles would get scrapped up but the it turned into getting him an ice pack or peas or even a steak at times whenever Marco got a black eye.

Mario still kissed Marco's injuries, neither of them thought anything of it, even when Fabian saw Mario and kiss Marco's arm after he'd had its shoved into a barbed wire fence last year, neither of them could understand why Fabian thought it was abnormal.

A couple months ago Marco had broken his his jaw due to a rather hard punch during a fight with 2 boys on the baseball team. Mario tried to get Marco to go to the hospital but he refused-eventually Mario did convince him to go as they could give him medicine for the pain that would be stronger than anything he owned-so Mario kissed the discoloured part of his jaw and gave him a bag of frozen peas from his freezer.

Marco knew he should stop getting into fights, for Mario's sake, so he tried to. He lasted about a week without getting into any fights. It was with Yvonne's boyfriend after he said something demeaning to her. He ran out of the house and to Mario's as soon as he looked up to see his parents and sisters staring at him, despite hearing their yells for him. He remembers how Mario had to watch a video on how to put a shoulder back into socket and get him frozen corn and peas for his swollen wrist and a shiner that was taking place. He remembers Mario kissing his shoulder, his wrist and right under his eye. He also remembers something that never happened before, he remembers Mario nearly crying, being told he needs to stop getting into fights and to stop getting hurt this bad all the time. He remembers crying himself because his family saw him get into a fight, he remembered falling asleep on Mario after he cried in his arms.

Marco went home the day after school got out. His parents scolded him for running out of the house like he did and for not coming back home sooner. Yvie called him a dumbass and hugged him, she broke up with the asshole after Marco left and the guy came back to his senses.

Marco resisted the urge to get into any fights for around a month, except for today when Mario came to his house with a bleeding busted lip and he was filled with some type of bloodlust.

"What the hell Sunny, who did this? I'll beat the shit out of them I swear to god." Marco yelled, taking a hold of Mario's face to check for any other damage he missed initially, he only saw dirt and scratches.

"Marco, calm down, nobody did this to me."

"Then who would've?"

"Me, I fell."

"What."

"I fell when I was walking, now can I come in?"

"Yeah come on, I'll clean you up."

"Role-Reversal."

Marco wiped the blood off of Mario's lips and chin and had him hold a wet paper towel to it for a bit while they watched tv in Marco's room.

Mario took the paper towel off of his lips a couple times to check if the bleeding stopped. When it finally did Marco kissed the injury without thinking. When he pulled back Mario was staring at him.

"Shit Mario, I'm sorry, was that your first kiss?" Mario nodded and Marco felt terrible. "I'm sorry Sunny, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay."

"What?"

"It's okay, really."

"Well your first kiss should mean something shouldn't it?"

"Well, it did." Mario was looking up at him through his eyelashes, his cheeks were bright red, wringing his hands.

It hit suddenly hit Marco, why those kids were making fun of him when he was younger.

_'Mario likes boys!' 'Queer!'_

It didn't bother Marco at all, it just shocked him a bit, which evidently showed in his face.

Mario got up and ran out of his room before he could even stand up. "Sunny! Stop! Mario!" he yelled trying to get him to come back which wasn't going to work.

Marco wondered about how long Mario felt romantic feelings for him, he also wondered if he could ever feel the same way about him.

Marco was obviously not homophobic, if he was he would've acted like a jackass when Mario kissed his injuries and obviously he wouldn't have kissed Mario even if it was on impulse.

He came to the realization that he and Mario were basically in a relationship anyway, they spent all of their time together, they kissed each other(Marco's injuries and Mario's small ailments), they got along great, they had common interests.

Marco was glad that he kissed Mario, it was nice for the half a second that it happened, he wished he hadn't look surprised when Mario basically admitted that he wanted to kiss him again. He wished he had just kissed him for the second time. Mario probably wouldn't want to talk to him for years after what had happened. Marco couldn't blame him, he'd be embarrassed if he thought that the person he liked shot him down.

Marco wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed so he figured the only way Mario would really talk to him again is if he came to him really messed up.

He got into a fight with a tall guy called Manuel and nearly got his ass handed to him.

He showed up at Mario's bedroom door with a busted lip, bloody nose, a black eye, and bruises all over the place. He took a deep exhale, one that caused pain in his ribs where he had been punched repetitively, before knocking on the door.

"Come in mom."

"Sunny,"

"Marco, I don't- What the hell happened to you?" Mario was next to him, moving his head around to check all of the damage. "What the hell is wrong with you Marco? You look like you scratched a drug dealers car!"

"I got in a fight with Neuer."

"Marco what the fuck! Why would you do that, you look worse than you ever have before!"

"You should see Neuer." Mario gave Marco a look like he was going to kill him but still had a hint of interest in him. "Yeah, he beat the shit out of me but I won."

"I swear Marco I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Marco sat down on Mario's bed as He went to get an icepack and a washcloth. Mario cleaned him up, gave him frozen peas for his jaw and cleaned up the bloody mess that was his nose. But that's all he did.

"Sunny, you're forgetting something, a couple somethings actually."

Mario froze while walking out the door. "What did I forget?" he said walking towards Marco again, looking for the things he missed. "You can use the peas for your lip too Marco."

"That's not... you know what fuck it." Mario didn't have time to react when Marco grabbed the sides of his face and slammed their mouths together.

It wasn't some deep kiss, it wasn't passionate and wild, it wasn't anything out of a movie, it was just their unmoving lips pressed together, but Marco thought he got his point across pretty well.

"Oh." Mario said once Marco let his face go. He looked embarrassed.

He moved Marcos head so he could see the bruise on his jaw, he moved his head in slowly to kiss it, he moved Marco's back to face him and leaned his head in to kiss the tip of his nose. He pulled his head back slowly and looked Marco in the eyes, his cheeks flushing in crimson.

Marco grabbed the sides of his face again and pulled him into a slow kiss, this one could've been out of a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want to request anything you can message me on tumblr! my url is reusrnarco :)
> 
> i look forward to writhing more


End file.
